


Beards

by alexcat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Legolas frets and Gimli  doesn't see what the fuss is about.





	Beards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



Gimli watched, puzzled, as Legolas looked at himself in the mirror. 

“What are you doing, Lad?”

Legolas looked stricken. “Would you love me more if I looked different?”

“Since when have I cared what you looked like?” 

Gimli turned back to sharpening his ax, thinking the discussion was done. 

The next day, Legolas was doing the same thing again.

“What is wrong now?” Gimli asked him. 

“Tell me, would you love me more if I had a beard?”

“Legolas, my love, if I wanted to be with a bearded man, I'd have chosen Aragorn and become the queen of Gondor.”


End file.
